


Fairy Law

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Jensen, Fairy!Jensen, Fairy!fic, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Wing Kink, fairy!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he escaped from the Other World, Jensen loses all his powers as fairy; he tries to blend in among humans, working in an animal shelter while studying to become a vet and even though the Human World is not exactly like he pictured, he's surrounded by wonderful people and he's in love with a gorgeous lawyer, Jared Padalecki.</p><p>Everything is perfect until Jensen finds himself pregnant.</p><p>Now he has to break the news to Jared, deal with his newly-found powers and try to support his best friend Misha, a fairy of the woods, in his insane crush on a human.</p><p>Is the human saying 'love conquer all' really true? Because a male pregnancy can be enough on itself to ruin his happily ever after. Scritta per mpregbigbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An adoption is amazing news. Jensen wants more days like this, when someone steps into the animal shelter and picks up a stray dog or cat, giving them a home and showering them with attention.  
  
Today is one of those days and Jensen almost bounces up and down in excitement as he walks towards the desk in the hall, smiling widely when Dr. Morgan hands him a stack of adoption papers with his typical warm smile. Usually Jensen isn't happy to fill out paperwork, but he's more than willing to do so today.  
  
Moreover, today is more than a simple adoption day; it's also his boss' twelfth wedding anniversary. So, Jensen has no problem staying behind to finish the paperwork for the day; no-one is waiting for him at his apartment, while JD Morgan is fretting over getting back home to his wife Sam to celebrate.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jeffery Dean asks for the third time. He fidgets with his watch, checking the time constantly, trying to calculate if he has a little slice of time left to buy flowers to add to his anniversary gift before heading home.  
  
"Don't worry," replies Jensen. "Now go, Sam won't be happy if you're late for dinner."  
  
JD smiles and crinkles appear in the corners of his eyes, looking a little dazed at the mention of his wife.  
  
When Jensen sees the genuine love that JD and Sam share even after so many years of happy marriage, he still believes that the world of men is still such an amazing place, full of magic and wonder. Love is, indeed, the strongest magic of all.  
  
"See you in the morning, then. But, Jensen, don't stay too late. Paperwork can always wait for tomorrow. No rush."  
  
"I won't, have a good night."  
  
As soon as Jensen is alone; he sighs, looking around at the familiar surroundings and enjoying the calm of the deserted shelter, which  _is_ , somewhat, the only home Jensen has ever had in this strange world.  
  
JD's animal shelter is also the only shelter in the neighborhood; Jensen is the only employee there despite not having any vet training, but he's doing more hours than anyone and he gets to help JD as an assistant sometimes. Jensen would do the same amount of work without being payed, considering how much JD and Sam have helped him in the past, but JD is adamant to pay Jensen nevertheless, and despite everything, Jensen has to accept the deal, as he's desperately in need of money to pay bills and rent, even if he hates to be dead weight on JD's shoulders when he's obviously not the best addition to the shelter.  
  
The thing is, Jensen doesn't have any school record, reference of ID; one day he just showed up at the backdoor of the shelter, bruised, half naked and terrified, after being robbed and harassed. JD was kind enough to open his own home and shelter, giving him hope to trust humanity again. Jensen knows what he looked like only half an year ago, but looking at what he's accomplished and what he's going to accomplish in the near future, he has certainly taken a lot of steps forward, none of them without JD and Sam's help. Or without the help from the rest of the people at the shelter.  
  
Apart from Jensen, JD has an intern from the vet school, Alona, who comes in two days per week, and a volunteer, Richard, who comes whenever he can juggle with his numerous other engagements. Both of them aren't around all the time, but Jensen is somewhat of a permanent fixture in the clinic.  
  
No wonder, considering how much Jensen hates spending too much time alone in his empty apartment, craving for some human contact or simply the easy affection animals give him on a daily basis. His whole being is still chasing the pleasure of being part of something bigger and now, living as a normal man, that pleasure has been taken away, replaced by frustration and loneliness.  
  
Jensen will never get used to the human world, for sure.  
  
He still remembers with dread in his heart how much he loved his home in the Other World, away from human frivolities and peculiarities, safe and protected from their taint and hostilities towards each other and all the creatures on Earth, whom they prefer to ignore their existence. Creatures like Jensen; fairies.  
  
Jensen remembers fondly how much he was cherished by his peers in the Court of Seelie, where all fairies that still live in the other dimension with their full powers not diminished by the interaction with humans.  
  
Well, Jensen  _was_  a fairy of the Court of Seelie, his look and wings were the object of the envy from all the other fairies, but he renounced to his position in the Court in favour of following his own curiosity of human world and mingle with that said humans. He left the Other World with his head full of glittery and naïve ideas, misjudging the warnings coming from the Elders about the humans, considering them purely nonsense. Well served, Jensen. As soon as he arrived to the human dimension his misadventures started.  
  
Luckily, he met JD Morgan, the first human who was willing to give his support and help. JD Morgan is a good guy, a good human, and if it wasn't for him, Jensen would be living in the streets, or – worse – trying to get back to his home. Of course, it wouldn't be that simple, Jensen knows that his return to the fairy world would be practically impossible, but the doubt and the hope are still lurking in his mind, nudging him to find an escape exit from this hard life.  
  
Jensen switches on the coffee machine, ready to tackle the paperwork. He's bone tired after a day of cleaning and feeding the animals, plus he helped Dr. Morgan with a C-section on a dog, that lasted three hours due to complications; Jensen feels the extra dose of exhaustion catching up on him, even after the adoption of one of their stray cats by a couple of newlyweds.  
  
It’s probably going to be another long night, especially considering how much Jensen is behind with his preparation for the upcoming GED exams; he's bound to spend another night sleepless, and if he wants to gain the top marks he needs to take vet class afterward (so he can help JD with the shelter more professionally), he needs to intensify the study time.  
  
He passes a hand on the plant over the desk, one of Sam's gifts to JD, and looks at the flowers ready to blossom, when just a couple of months ago, when Jensen made his first apparition at the clinic, the plant was one step away from dying, especially since JD wasn't the best at keeping track of watering the poor plant most days. Now that Jensen is around, his presence alone makes them receive the miracle of a luxurious, blossoming plant over the desk, instead of a dying, yellow-ish one.  
  
The fact that the plant has a wood fairy to keep it happy notwithstanding.  
  
"Jensen," a thin voice calls to him from the plant, where a small fairy is sitting, legs crossed, on one of the almost-blossomed flowers.  
  
Jensen leans on the counter, at the same level as the fairy, smiling widely to his friend.  
  
Misha is a fairy of the woods, one of those who bonds forever with the tree they choose, becoming a whole, taking care of it like a loved one, but he has never found one suitable for himself before Jensen casually saved him from a storm.  
  
Jensen doesn't miss the irony in that; one of his first friends in the human world is a rogue fairy, even if he hasn't ever seen the Court of Seelie. Fairies of the woods, just like a couple of other fairy families, decided to stay in the human world and got banished from the Court for that. Of course, wood fairies aren't so common (not since the middle-ages at least) as they got ripped by humans' greed soon enough, especially since the progress and the industrialisation demanded the destruction of the woods where all the fairies of the woods had their home. So, finding Misha was definitely a surprise for Jensen.  
  
Misha is tiny, almost as tall as Jensen's index finger, with a pair of vivid green wings, and a sassy attitude that fascinates Jensen every day; since he feels so out of his depth in the human world, seeing how Misha is well-used to humans reactions, it makes him think that one day he will be able to mingle with men without feeling like an awkward outcast.  
  
"Hey Misha, want something?"  
  
"Since you asked, I wouldn't say no to some latte," Misha licks his lips, a familiar expression appears on his tiny face as he looks at the fridge where he knows there's still some milk left.  
  
Jensen chuckles. "You know what milk does to you."  
  
Misha shrugs, jumping from the blossoming pink flower to one of the highest green leaves. "No one to harass here. I'm all alone in this poor, poor pot. My only company is a giant fairy without wings who is fixated with his stupid coffee."  
  
"Hey! Coffee is the most –"  
  
" –  _amazing beverage in the whole, wide world_ ," Misha completes the sentence with a falsetto voice, mimicking Jensen. He snorts. "What kind of fairy are you? You disrespecting milk to cherish its black and cruel cousin."  
  
"Well, I'm not a fairy anymore," replies Jensen. "I'm allowed to cherish coffee. And I don't get drunk with milk anymore, that's why you should not do that either. Last time you were cream drunk you gave me a sex lesson on –" Jensen blushes. "Never mind. No cream for you."  
  
"You're human-size but you still don't fuck. You're weird." Misha snorts again, digging up their old joke about their non-existent romantic or sexual relationship. "I thought fairies in the Court were sex-addicted, but then I remember that you're still in the freak-out-'oh-Goddess-I'm-a-human'-part."  
  
No one knows better than Jensen about fairies' slutty habits. "Still working on my social skills."  
  
"You don't need social skills. Just flash a smile, flutter your eyelashes and pout your lips. You're good to go."  
  
"No cream for you, Misha. You're already drunk."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
The young man sits down and starts filing the papers, while the coffee machine purrs in the background, full of tasty promises of a great coffee. The smell of coffee beans is strong and Jensen has to thank Alona for bringing the arabica blend to the office the day before. Or maybe not, considering that Jensen is developing another, specific fixation with that particular – and expensive – blend now.  
  
A beep makes Jensen jump to his feet and rush to the coffee machine, but before he can pour himself a delicious cup of that delicious-smelling brew, a loud thump draws his attention.  
  
At the door, there's a tall, well-built man with long-ish, brown hair wearing a crumpled business suit. Jensen feels his cheeks blushing when the stranger shoots him a warm dimpled smile.  
  
He sobers up and remembers his manners when the man opens the door. "Tell me it's not too late," exclaims the man. He takes a look at his expensive watch and his face falls. "It's too late, right? You're closing."  
  
Jensen would bite his bottom lip before admitting it. If the man is looking to adopt a puppy then Jensen would be stupid to tell the man to come another time, especially since his face bears the signs of a long, working day, and from the way his shoulders are tense while waiting for Jensen’s response, he really needs assistance. "No problem. How can I help you, sir? Want to adopt a dog?" He definitely looks like the dog type.  
  
Jensen walks towards the man as the other looks relieved and closes the door at his back.  
  
"Yes, a puppy. My nephew's birthday is tomorrow afternoon and he begged his parents so much for a puppy that you don't even know!" He runs a hand through his hair, shooting him another dashing smile, his dimples standing out from his cheeks. "I can't say 'no' to  _his_  puppy eyes. And he's seven, old enough to take care of a dog."  
  
There is so much affection in his words that makes Jensen smile in return. Adding that to the idea of having another adoption that day, it's shooting Jensen to seventh heaven.  
  
"Of course, sir," replies Jensen. "Are you looking for a small-size dog or something bigger, maybe a guard dog –"  
  
"Small," interrupts the other. "Or his mother is going to kill me. We have an agreement and my sister can be cruel to me." He smiles again, clearly pleased with his joke. "By the way, I'm Jared Padalecki. You can call me Jared, and, please, no 'sir'."  
  
"I'm Jensen," his hand is almost dwarfed by Jared's when they shaking their hands. Even considering Jensen isn't exactly short, he barely reaches Jared's shoulder. "Come with me, I'll show you the puppies. I may have someone in mind for your nephew."  
  
"Lead the way," Jared's smile is mesmerizing and Jensen tries very hard to focus on being professional.  
  
Easy to say, but hard to put into practice. Especially since Misha's plant shakes and Jensen could swear he hears his friend wishing him good luck as they pass by.  
  
  


  
  
  
The day has started amazingly well, even though after his third cup of coffee, JD hid the arabica beans in his office, forbidding Jensen to come near them for the rest of the week.  
  
Jensen complies happily – and that's definitely a sign of his good mood – and even hums during work, attracting a couple of surprised glances from Richard. After that, Jensen tries very hard not to show his happiness too much, but when JD mentions to him that they receive a call from a certain Jared Padalecki, confirming what he has already told Jensen about picking up the puppy for his nephew in the early afternoon.  
  
Having a crush on someone who you met the day before is lame, even for a fairy with zero experience in relationships. He doesn't want to admit it, especially aloud, that he's having a crush on – literally – the first good looking guy that flashed him a smile. Oh, well, not the first one, but for Jensen it's the first smile he really acknowledges with a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It's probably just him, anyway, Jared looks like he's an easy-to-talk-to kind of person, so he doesn't really know the effect of his smiles on Jensen, but, hey, a guy can dream.  
  
Still, Misha keeps whispering to Jensen to let himself go and take his courage with both of his hands and ask Jared to go out when he'll be there to collect the puppy. It could be his only chance, after all, Misha reminds him with a knowing look, at least if Jared doesn't beat him to it and ask him straight away. He looks like he's a man of action, not like Jensen, more introvert and shy.  
  
Secretly, Jensen hopes so.  
  
"So, your good mood has something to do with this Padalecki coming this afternoon?" asks JD leaning on the counter during lunch break.  
  
"I'm always in good mood when there's an adoption involved," replies Jensen hastily, eating his burger and salad and hoping that his cheeks haven't turn cherry red.  
  
"Of course," Richard interjects. "But not giddy. You're  _giddy_ , Jensen."  
  
Jensen catches Misha peeking through one of the leaves, drawn out by Richard's voice, like always. It happens often, but Misha always justifies himself saying that Richard has a pretty voice. Somehow, Jensen is not convinced, not when Misha's normally green wings become pink, mirroring the unusual embarrassment Jensen is witnessing (Misha embarrassed? Come on!).  
  
"I'm not."  
  
JD gives him a pointed look. "It's just a coincidence Padalecki asked if you'll be here specifically, then?"  
  
"He did?" Jensen perks up.  
  
JD laughs. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Jensen has a cruuuu-sssh!" Richard sings.  
  
"I have not."  
  
"Yes, sure, it's a pity I don't do the afternoon today, but I'll count on JD to give me the full report tomorrow!"  
  
"I refuse to be the subject of your gossip!"  
  
"Come on, Jensen, let the guys have some fun," Richard winks at him.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Here is Icarus," says Jensen, smiling widely when the cockapoo licks a few times over Jared's outstretched hand. "He still likes you." Icarus is a good judge of character and he did like Jared at first sight the day before, yelping and lapping his hands happily. "He'll be perfect for your nephew."  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Jensen," replies Jared. "I hit the animal store for some supplies and I'm going to Aaron's party right now. He'll love his new puppy."  
  
Jensen licks his lips, almost set to ask him out when Jared beats him to it. "Are you free tomorrow evening? I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go out with me."  
  
"Of course! I'd love to!" Despite his best efforts, Jensen sounds way too eager and excited.  
  
But Jared gives him another smile. "Great. Are you working in the afternoon? I'll come and pick you up here."  
  
"Yes, I'll be here."  
  
"Great, I'll let you know what Aaron thinks of Icky tomorrow, then." Jared waves and shoots him another of his beautiful smiles and Jensen cannot do anything other than sigh and wave back.  
  
Misha whistles happily when Jensen sits back on his chair, smiling like a loon once he's alone. The wood fairy would have added something, if JD hadn’t of passed by and shook his head amused, seeing Jensen’s flushed cheeks.  
  
"Do I have to make 'the talk' to this Padalecki guy?" He asks with a serious voice.  
  
"It's just the first date," blushes Jensen. "It doesn't really mean a lot."  
  
"It means everything and I think Jared is pretty smitten by you too, so you have nothing to worry. Now excuse me, but I need to send a text to Richard and update him."  
  
"JD!"  
  
JD laughs and goes to visit his next patient.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jensen is nervous. He's not really used to being nervous, not in  _this_  sense, anyway, but he guesses it's somehow justified. It's his first date, after all, and even for humans this is a nerve-wracking experience.  
  
Misha sing-songed the whole afternoon when nobody was looking or was near the counter, and Jensen restrained himself from asking him advice for the night, desperate to not screw up everything with some awkward comment or inappropriate behavior. He repeats to himself that he definitely can do this and from what Jensen has seen, Jared is worth all the trouble he’s going through.  
  
When the clock ticks the hour, Jensen has already taken a shower and has changed into the clothes he brought from home, and he's now waiting impatiently for Jared to come and collect him. JD has thrown him a couple of amused looks, but hasn't said anything.  
  
When Jensen finally sees Jared's car pulling into the driveway, he smiles widely, grabbing his coat and waving a quick goodbye to Jeff and flashing a smile to Misha. He almost runs to the car, giddy and excited for the night.  
  
"Hey, Jared." He opens the door of the car and sits down. "Where are we going?"  
  
Jared looks startled, his hand on the door like he's ready to jump out. Maybe he was planning to go and greet Jensen before Jensen himself arrived and sat in the car without second thoughts. Jensen feels guilty about that, or at least, for his exuberance, but he's so excited to get to know Jared and nervous about the whole thing that he forgot his good manners. He's halfway through apologising, when Jared barks out a laugh and puts both his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"It's a surprise," replies Jared. "But I hope you like steaks."  
  
Jared brings him to a nice steak restaurant downtown and they are being brought to a nice dehors outside, in the middle of a nice garden full of plants and small multi-coloured lights. Jensen sits down at their table, smiling widely and taking a good look at his surroundings.  
  
"You mentioned you like plants, so I thought about this place straight away," says Jared picking up the menu.  
  
"I love this place!" Jared's sweet thought touches Jensen's heart. He probably mentioned it once or twice the day before, but certainly didn't think Jared would be so receptive of his desires. "Thanks."  
  
"Wait 'til you taste their amazing steaks!"  
  
The conversation flows without problems, relaxed and easy. It turns out that Jared is pretty much perfect and likes to talk. After a couple of hours, Jensen knows everything about his little sister, his parents and his nephew – or how his nephew is completely smitten by Icarus –, he talks about his job like he's talking about something precious; he's a lawyer in a big firm, but he's very active in the pro-bono cases, and works crazy hours to ensure help to everyone. He loves his job, it's clear, but it's something more; it's like he thinks it's essential for him to make a difference, even in the smallest way, and takes every case to heart.  
  
Jensen is kind of smitten by it.  
  
Jared is sweet, confident, loves animals but doesn't have the time to take care of them. Jensen is aware that people often buy or adopt animals but don't have the time to give them enough attention, nonetheless, out of selfish desire of company or for other self-centered reasons, they take dogs in, even if they spend a great deal of time ignoring them. Jared isn't like that.  
  
He does most of the talking and Jensen is happy about that, because he knows how he appears to outside eyes; no family, no education, no real experiences. Surely he looks shallow in comparison to Jared, who's successful, has a big family and he's loved. But Jared doesn't judge him when Jensen admits that he's studying for his GED. Otherwise, he comments that he's surely brave to do so and for not giving up. Jensen feels a lot better after that.  
  
After the dinner, Jensen realises that, actually, being with Jared makes him feel good and chases away all of his problems. Or, at the least, all the bad thoughts from his mind.  
  
When Jared drives him home, Jensen finds himself fidgeting in his seat, desperate to find some excuse to spend some a few more minutes or even a few more hours together, talking lightly or simply basking in each others company. But Jared surprises him when he pulls out of the driveway to Jensen's building; he leans over and kisses him, slow and soft, caressing his jaw with his hand while he inclines his head to have more access to his mouth, and Jensen's brain doesn't understand a thing anymore. It's not his first kiss but it explodes right in his chest.  
  
He sucks his breath in surprised, then when Jared's stops for a second, Jensen relaxes, opening his own mouth, letting Jared deepen the kiss.  
  
The second kiss is as explosive as the first one. It burns his chest, zeroing his capacity to breathe and think straight. Jared's lips are slightly chapped and the way he's kissing him makes Jensen all tingly and hot, from his cheeks - which are certainly flushed deeper red - to his underbelly. The man's breath is hot against Jensen's nose and when Jared moves away, looking at Jensen with liquid eyes, Jensen is sure that he let out a not-so-quiet yelp of displeasure.  
  
"Wow," exhales Jared, and if Jensen wasn't so out of breath he would echo the same words.  
  
"Want to come back to my place?" asks Jensen with a shy voice. "For – a coffee, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe," chuckles Jared, dragging a finger along Jensen's jaw. "Maybe."  
  
Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, kissing him again, almost climbing his lap, before he hesitates and stops. It's the older man who doesn't stall any further, taking Jensen fully onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He presses hjs tongue against Jensen's semi-parted lips before easing into the heat of the other man, kissing him.  
  
A soft moan escapes from Jensen's lips and he presses closer to Jared's body, less nervous and more comfortable with the presence of the other. Or his touch and kisses.  
  
"I'll come," replies Jared, petting his face with his big hand. "For the coffee. And for the 'maybe'."  
  
Jensen leads the way, until they are both inside his small apartment on the fifth floor. Once the door is closed, Jared crowds Jensen against the door, taking control of the kiss and urging him closer. He presses against him, letting him feel the hard line of his cock through his pants.  
  
Resting his back against the door, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's neck, bumping their noses and smashing their teeth together in his haste to deepen the kiss. He lets out a small smile while Jared laughs at his eagerness and they both stop, staring at each other, one inch away, breathing heavily.  
  
"You're blowing my mind away," confesses Jensen. Saying those words aloud makes him sound lame, maybe, but he has to vocalize the storm inside his brain and his chest.  
  
He licks his lips, chasing Jared's taste, and drawing the other man's attention to his swollen lips.  
  
"Trust me, it's the same for me," mumbles Jared. "But you really need to stop playing with your lips or we'll definitely be carried away."  
  
"Coffee, then?" offers Jensen. There is nothing he wants to be more than 'carried away' with Jared, but he tries not to be too overbearing.  
  
The taller man doesn't bulge from his position, he puts both hands on Jensen's hips. "I can see your brain working. You're having second thoughts?"  
  
"No! No, Jared, I – I was just slowing down. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"It's what I  _don't_  want. Not now, not with you." Jared's voice is deep and sexy. "Do you?"  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"Take me to your bedroom."  
  
Jensen slides one hand into Jared's hair, pulling him closer, while he flicks his tongue out to tease Jared's mouth. He pushes him in the direction of the bedroom, smiling coyly when Jared tries to undress him in the meantime and fails. When they are finally in the room, Jensen doesn't even lose time switching on the light, he quickly undresses himself, while Jared does the same and they fall on the bed together, kissing heavily, excited for the new expanse of naked skin that they can touch and explore with their hands.  
  
Jared begins to stroke Jensen's warm sex without hesitation, making him pant and thrust into his hand, looking for more friction. He wraps his hand around Jensen's cock, interrupting the pumping with intervals of kisses on Jensen's cheeks and shoulders, until his lips latch onto Jensen's hard nipple. Jensen lets out a moan, arching his back to push his chest against Jared's mouth. He's one step away from exploding, when Jared retracts his hand and presses two fingers inside Jensen's mouth, nudging him to lick them.  
  
Jensen does, licking them thoroughly while keeping his eyes on Jared the entire time. He can see how Jared's eyes change colour, from the reassuring hazel tones to something darker, lust-induced, and Jensen, with his kitten licks and suctions, naked and eager to have Jared's hands all over him, is the cause of said lust. It's a powerful and rewarding sensation, especially when Jared starts caressing his cock again, up and down as his fingers are going in and out from Jensen's mouth.  
  
"God Jen..." Jared gasps, his fingers wrapped around Jensen's cock. "You're so –"  
His fingers slide out from Jensen's mouth with a pop and Jared substitutes them with a kiss while he starts circling Jensen's rim with his slick tips, inserting one first and then the other when Jensen accommodates the new intrusion.  
  
"Jared!" Jensen moans. "Jared! Oh, please, please give me more!"  
  
The pleasure starts building in his body, leaving his limbs weak and trembling. When Jared moves and starts scissoring his fingers inside him, brushing his sweet spot, Jensen stills and closes his eyes, trying not to come from fingering alone.  
  
There's a shiver running along his back, creeping into his skin and tightening it. Jensen opens his eyes alarmed, feeling an unknown power tickling the tips of his fingers, ready to come out. It's the first time since he came to the human world that he's felt this kind of reaction, but for now he cannot think where it comes from, not when Jared retreats his fingers and presses his cock against the rim of his ass.  
  
Suddenly, Jared stops. "Condoms?"  
  
Jensen sighs, disappointed for the interruption. "I don't –"  
  
"I'm clean, Jensen, I've been tested," interrupts Jared. "Please, tell me –"  
  
"I haven't been with anybody else," those words escape from Jensen's mouth before he can stop himself.  
  
"That's hot, Jensen, so hot." He kisses him before positioning himself.  
  
The penetration is slow and excruciating. Jensen thrashes in the sheets, grabbing them with his hands but when Jared slows down and alternates his kisses with soft caresses and gentle strokes to his cock, Jensen gasps for air and accommodates the intrusion, taking instant pleasure in Jared's slow rhythm and craving far more.  
  
"Jared, please, please, more!"  
  
The other man thrusts his hips forward hard, his body smacking against Jensen's ass, the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filling the air as Jared fucks harder and harder into him.  
  
"Uhhh – Jensen," Jared moans between his thrusts.  
  
"Harder, Jared! I – please, fuck me harder!" Jensen throws any semblance of modesty out of the window, begging openly. He makes a move to touch his cock, but Jared stops him.  
  
"No, you come on my cock alone."  
  
Jensen mewls, more from the hotness of Jared's request than frustration. Jared slams into him a couple more times, before Jensen is screaming, coming between their bellies and thrashing against the sheets again.  
  
Jared freezes, his cock pumping a load inside Jensen, his body trembling and his face scrunching, he half-opens his mouth and exhales a deep breath, then, he collapses forward, his body flopping down at Jensen's side, both men's breaths coming in shallow quick breaths. Jensen feels like his chest is going to explode when Jared comes inside him, but now his whole insides are melting in a hot liquid, making him feel completely sated and happy.  
  
Basking in the afterglow, they kiss for long minutes, licking and nibbling on each others lips, until Jensen makes a noise.  
  
"You okay?" asks Jared, caressing his thigh.  
  
"Yeah – I – we didn't use condoms so I'm going to get a wet cloth," complains Jensen. Jared's arms are still enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Jared?"  
  
"Come back quickly," murmurs Jared into his ears, before biting his earlobe gently.  
  
"I will," Jared finally lets him move and get off the bed. He feels self-conscious when he walks to the small bathroom naked, but then it's a stupid thought to be embarrassed when Jared just fucked the life out of him.  
  
He switches on the light, relieving himself and flushing the toilet. Then he looks for a cloth, and when he finds it, before reach Jared in the bedroom, he wets it with the water from the sink. While doing that, he looks at the mirror, expecting to see tussled hair, swollen lips and a sated expression, but instead he inhales sharply when he sees his face reflected.  
  
His skin is so pale that his complexion can rival with his fairy version, the brown spots on his nose and cheeks have almost disappeared, swallowed up by the increasing glow of his translucent skin. His green eyes are almost brilliant, emerald green smeared with the golden tones of the autumn. The human ears look pointed and Jensen knows that there is no mistake what he is witnessing.  
  
He's changing back.  
  
Jensen touches his face, jaw slack and open mouthed, trying to understand why. And what if Jared had seen something in him? What kind of reaction would Jared have?  
  
 _Not good_ , Jensen reminds himself. Humans don't even believe in fairies, imagine Jensen confessing to Jared that not only were fairies real, but he'd also just had sex with one of their specie.  
  
He had to thank the dark in the bedroom or otherwise Jared would have seen the changes. And also Jensen's squick for the come on his belly that brought him to hide in the bathroom. Well, now, he cannot really  _hide_  there, Jared would come in any second...  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and tries to grasp to the last drops of power he has left, trying to regain his human appearance, rejecting his real self.  
  
"Jensen?" Jared asks from behind the door.  
  
"Coming," he hurries to answer. He looks again in the mirror and he finds his human face again, no spooky pointed ears or glowing skin. Thank Goddess.  
  
He opens the door just before Jared does the same. "Hey, were you hiding there?"  
  
"No –, " replies Jensen quickly. "Of course not." He hands him the wet cloth. "Here, take this."  
  
Unexpectedly, Jared scoops him up. Jensen gasps and has to wrap his legs around Jared's hips, his arms around his neck to stabilise himself and not risk tipping off. "Jared –"  
  
The other man cups his naked ass and kisses him deeply. With his cheeks flushed red, Jensen kisses him back, pleased and somewhat excited to see Jared able to lift him with such ease.  
  
"You're the one being all skittish about some spunk," laughs Jared softly against his lips. "Not me." He kisses him again. "And I was told you'd be coming back quickly, you liar."  
  
Before following his first instinct and apologising, Jensen catches Jared's light tone and smile, tangling his fingers in Jared's hair and caressing the nape of his neck. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Kissing me until you fall asleep and letting me stay the night."  
  
"I can easily do that."  
  
Jared laughs and brings him to the bed, laying him down on the sheets and kissing him until Jensen falls asleep.  
  
  


  
  
  
The morning after starts with Jared's lips wrapped around Jensen's cock and when he comes, breathless, he feels a surge of ancient power spreading from his underbelly to every part of his body. He closes his eyes, afraid of their colour being brighter and non-human like, and takes a deep breath. When Jared kisses him on the lips, making him taste his own come, he doesn't notice anything strange.  
  
They pass the morning in bed, Jensen cooks a huge breakfast and brings it in, so they can exchange small talk and kisses while eating. And then they fuck again.  
  
Sunday is a lazy day, they sprawl out sated and happy in the bed where Jensen has always slept alone. His apartment feels less dull and shallow now, almost bright and full of light. Just Jared's presence there is enough to have Jensen not wanting to get up ever again.  
  
After the first few, mind-blowing times, Jensen starts controlling his power. He buries it deeply inside him, closing it off for none to see. He will have to talk to Misha about that, and maybe his fairy friend would give him an answer.  
  
In the meantime, he has every intention of basking in Jared's company until Sunday evening, when Jared has to get back to his house and leave Jensen alone. When the moment comes, Jensen gives him some extra kisses in the doorway, as an incentive not to go away, and Jared complies for a while.  
  
"This is my longest first date ever," confesses Jared. "Longest  _date_  ever, even."  
  
"Mine too," chuckles Jensen. He really doesn’t want this ‘date’ to finish, but real life is calling. "See you soon?"  
  
Jared smiles. "Tomorrow you should come to my place. I'll make you dinner and woo you a little more."  
  
"I don't need any 'wooing'," blushes Jensen.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm a Texan gentleman and all, and even if I fucked you more times than I could count, you are the kind of person I want to woo again and again."  
  
"I won't say 'no' to that."  
  
"Good, now give me another kiss and I'll go."  
  
Jensen complies to that request happily.  
  
  


  
  
Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months.  
  
Jensen is safely calling whatever he has with Jared a 'relationship'. There’s no other way to put it and Jensen is happy with that state of things. Jensen spends more time at Jared's place than at the animal shelter and, according to the staff there, it's a good thing, considering that he's always in such a chirpy mood. They spend most of their spare time together in what Misha calls a ‘honeymoon period’, kissing, fucking, watching movies, and going on dates.  
  
Sometimes Jensen feels like he has known Jared his entire life, and the other man has certainly told him everything about his own, about his work, family and friends, so it’s not so far from the truth. On Jensen’s side, he doesn’t tell lies about his past life – but he’s certainly not telling the whole truth, either – but he doesn’t like to talk about it and after a couple of times, Jared has stopped asking.  
  
"You're turning into a human girl," comments Misha one day, peeking from one of the flowers while taking care of the pollen. "When fairies fall in love, they fall badly."  
  
"You should know," replies Jensen. "Given that you're a fairy of the woods, you're committed to your plant of gardenia. Does she know you're eyeing Richard?"  
  
"I'm not!" Misha's wings become pink and he flies to the lowest leaves, trying to hide and failing miserably.  
  
Jensen's face softens and, catching Misha's red cheeks, he feels guilt twist into his guts. He should say that it isn't bad if a fairy falls for a human, but Jensen's situation is completely different; he's in a human body after all, while Misha is still one finger high and has a pair of wings, not to mention he's bonded to a gardenia, which, in wooden fairies’ traditions he’s –  
  
"Misha –"  
  
"Just because you had your happily ever after it doesn't mean that everybody can have it." Misha adds bitterly. "He's a human, I'm a fairy, nothing can happen between us."  
  
"Oh, Misha, I'm sor –"  
  
"Don't be," Misha shrugs his small shoulders. "I'm happy for you. But hoping and dreaming aren't what fairies do often in this world."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Today is one of those days.  
  
As soon as Jared steps into the animal shelter, Jensen rushes to his side, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and kissing him deeply. Richard snickers in the background and leaves them alone in the empty waiting room.  
  
Everyone is now used to seeing Jared and Jensen exchange PDA whoever Jared picks up Jensen for dinner, and don't spare them a second glance.  
  
"Hello to you too," Jared says, smiling. "How was your day?"  
  
"Long," replies Jensen. "Exams are approaching, but JD gave me two days off. To study."  
  
"You should come to my place," proposes Jared. "Be there for a couple of days. I will be at work, so it's just you in my house, you'll have all the peace you need."  
  
"If JD needs me, my place is closer –"  
  
"Jensen," JD arrives and drops a couple of files on the desk while waving to Mr. Johannes and his last patient, his dog Cookie. "I gave you those two days off because you haven't taken one since you started working here. And I know you're studying during the night, so accept what your boyfriend is proposing and shut up."  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
In three months together, Jensen hasn't really wrapped his head around the thought of how good their relationship is doing and that, Jared is actually his – boyfriend. Even if Jensen is pretty much convinced he's in love with him, it's still a weird sensation being told by someone else that he's got a boyfriend.  
  
Jensen, fairy from the Other World, is in love with a human.  
  
How ironic.  
  
If his parents and siblings knew about that, they would certainly be scandalised – not disgusted, fairies don't know about disgust –, but Jensen is happy. This is not why he came to the human world, but it's why he's staying without regrets.  
  
  


  
  
Misha is hiding behind one leaf of the gardenia, bent in two while trying hard to peek through the stem to see Richard talking to an old lady who brought in her old dog for a check-up. He's so taken by the conversation that he doesn't even notice that he's being watched. Jensen witnesses it, like he does every day, and it's starting to break his heart.  
  
Richard is saying goodbye to the old lady with a big smile on his face and Misha quickly hides when the human approaches the counter.  
  
"Hey, Jen, I'm done for the day," he announces, grinning. "I've got a hot date, tonight."  
  
Jensen's face drops and he shoots a quick glance to the gardenia. "That's – I mean – who is he?" He tries very hard to give him a smile.  
  
"His name's Matt. We met at the gym. He's drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"Oh," replies Jensen before he can prevent himself. Richard looks a little disappointed at his reaction, so he quickly adds. "Have a good time on your date, Richard."  
  
"Sure will."  
  
Richard hangs his scrubs on the coat hanger, waves a goodbye then exits, leaving Jensen and Misha alone in the hall. JD and Alona are still inside the surgery room, taking care of a beaten up cat. The poor cat had been brought in by some kids from the neighborhood that are diligently waiting for a response in the waiting room with their mothers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misha," whispers Jensen to his fairy friend.  
  
"That's fine," says Misha looking disappointed, his wings low and sag. "I'm happy he has found somebody."  
  
"It's just a date."  
  
"Your first date ended pretty well, if I recall correctly," comments Misha bitterly, but then he shrugs. "I hope this Matt-guy will treat him good. Richard is worth it. He's amazing." He rests his back against the stem of the gardenia. "Where will Jared bring you to celebrate your big accomplishment with the GED?"  
  
Still pitying Misha and his unfortunate love life, Jensen complies with the change of the subject. "I'll receive the results in a month. No need to celebrate just yet."  
  
"You passed, Jen, you worked extra hard for the finals," reassures him Misha.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
JD and Sam will be super proud of him, Jared too. Jared was extra supportive when Jensen confessed to him that he would love to study as a vet and help JD with the shelter. Jared has helped too, during his rare free week-ends, doing some volunteering work with the animals, and looking at how well Jared is doing with them, Jensen starts dreaming of adopting a dog or two when they take the big step of moving in together. For now, Jensen spends all his time at Jared's apartment, and Jared seems happy with that arrangement, no strings attached. He doesn't even remember the last time he was at his own apartment, if not for picking up some change of clothes to drop at Jared's place in his very own section of the wardrobe.  
  
He catches Misha looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're different," states Misha.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have something different about you that I can't quite grasp – " Misha tilts his head to the side, looking serious. With a shake of his head, he flutters his wings and sits down on the soil at the base of the gardenia. "I don't know, it's just a sensation."  
  
Jensen would love to say 'I'm in love', but then it would sound corny, so he keeps it to himself. And Jared.  
  
  


  
  
  
Maybe Misha was right. Maybe Jensen is developing some kind of disease or stomach bug and Jensen shrugged it off without a second thought. That was a stupid move, because now Jensen is bent in two over the toilet, throwing up for the third time today. When he's finally done, Jensen wipes his mouth off and stumbles out of the bathroom, where he reaches for Jared, not trusting his legs to carry him across the floor on his own.  
  
Jared catches him immediately, worried. "You ok, Jensen? Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
"No! No, please! Just need to lay down and rest. I'm sure I'll be okay in a couple of minutes."  
  
Jared helps him sitting down on the couch and he strokes his back in circular movements. "You don't look good," he waits few seconds before adding, "You've been sick for the past few weeks. Have you seen a doctor?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I'll make an appointment," Jared is gone, taking his phone to hand and dialing the number. He stands up and leaves the room, giving him some quiet time, but Jensen can still hear him from the other room talking softly to the doctor and arranging an appointment. He wonders what he has done to have met someone so kind as Jared in his human life. He's just perfect.  
  
He massages his temples, trying to dim the pain that is shooting through his head and spreading round his face. The headaches have becoming a normal thing, along with the constant tiredness; sometimes Jensen is tired as soon as he wakes up, and it's so difficult getting up from the comfort of the bed to start a new working day... especially if it's Jared who wakes him up with a good morning kiss and the promise to do more as soon as he gets home.  
  
Suddenly, fingers dig into his scalp, trying to relax his muscles and junctures and Jensen leans into the touch, more than okay to be taken care of by his lover.  
  
Jared sits down beside him, still massaging him, and when Jensen relaxes, he kisses his neck and offers him a glass of fresh water that Jensen gulps down in one go. "Tomorrow at noon you have your appointment."  
  
"It's just some stomach bug, nothing to worry about," replies Jensen automatically. "I don't even need a doctor. It's not like I'm preg –"  
  
Everything stops.  
  
Jensen ignores the pain of the headache, he stills, frozen like a statue of ice.  
  
Jared laughs, shattering the moment. "Of course you're not pregnant, baby. Now go and take a nap, come on."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go – " Jensen pretends to be okay while Jared accompanies him to the bed and tucks him under the blanket. His head is spinning and he can feel his empty stomach twisting and churning. Oh Goddess, could it be possible –?  
  
"Rest," Jared caresses his hair. "I'll be downstairs, okay?"  
  
Jensen nods distractedly, and waits for Jared to leave him alone before touching his belly over his t-shirt and wondering.  
  
Could it be possible –?  
  
No, there is no way Jensen could be pregnant.  
  
Human males don't get pregnant.  
  
On the other hand, fairy males do. But Jensen isn't a fairy male anymore. He's human.  _And human males don't get pregnant_.  
  
The feeling of cold sweat forms on the back of his neck, and Jensen can't help but imagine the possibilities if he's really with child – Jared leaving him, Jared being disgusted, creeped out by the news... –. No. It's best if he doesn't think about those scenarios.  
  
No, Jensen  _has_  to be sure of it before freaking out.  
  
  


  
  
  
He takes advantage of his free day off work. Jared is barely out of the door, when Jensen quickly puts on the first items of clothing he can find and heads to the drug store. Half an hour later, Jensen is safely at Jared's apartment with a pregnancy test in his shaking hands.  
  
The following five minutes are as long as a lifetime.  
  
Cold sweat trickles down his forehead as Jensen stares at the pregnancy test. Is this really happening? Is this  _real_?  
  
The blue line confirms it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other World works differently from the Human Realm. Fairies are highly sex driven creatures, but the percentage of births diminishes every year. That's why some of the male fairies are blessed with the gift of bearing children, even if they are rare.  
  
On top of that, only fairies that find their true love – their mate – can have children.  
  
Occasional encounters are frequent and not frowned upon, but they never start a new life. The Goddess wouldn't approve of that; the Fairy Law is clear on that regard and only mated fairies are blessed with the gift of a child. Finding a mate is a joyful event, a blessing, and only true love is the magic that creates life.  
  
The Fairy Law doesn't apply in the human world. Fairies don't find their mates among humans, it's so rare that no cases are even documented, even those times when the fairy became human, losing her or his power. No fairy has ever had the ability to bear children in their human form. However, when a fairy chooses the human realm, they lose connection with the Other World and the Court of the Seelie, so there is no way Jensen or any other fairies would have further news about them.  
  
It's the one of the reasons why being a rogue fairy is a leap in the dark – because no-one knows what happens to a fairy when he or she goes into the human world – and certainly the rogue fairy has no way to inform the Court of his or her movements. No contact between the two worlds.  
  
Jensen stares at the blue line on the pregnancy test, his hands cold and his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He took another two tests, just to be sure, but every single one of them gave him the same, terrifying answer.  
  
There is a margin of error in those tests, though, and Jensen is in motion before he can change his mind. He throws away the pregnancy tests in the garbage, grabs his coat and heads to the shelter.  
  
Throughout the journey, Jensen feels light-headed and trembles; he's lucky he knows the way by heart otherwise he wouldn't be able to arrive there safe and sound.  
  
"Jensen," JD greets him. "What are you doing here? Jared said that you were sick. Besides, today is your day off."  
  
"I'm – I wanted to drop by anyway," replies Jensen trying to sound convincing. "I just to give some cuddles to Sadie." The German shepherd needs cuddles for sure, considering that she got ran over by a car and left on the road by some irresponsible driver. Her surgery went well, but she's still recovering.  
  
"Are you okay, Jensen?" JD places a hand on Jensen's forehead. "You're pale."  
  
Jensen wants to burst into tears. If he's really pregnant, there's no way Jensen is going to be able to hide it. JD will know. Everyone will know. Not just Jared. What will they think? Will JD and Sam regret haveing helped him in the first place when he was clearly hiding something?  
  
"I think I would like to sit down," he croaks, fighting against the tears.  
  
"Of course," JD helps him sit on the chair behind the counter. "Maybe it's a stomach bug? Jared said you're throwing up every morning."  
  
"I'll be fine in no time, Jared set me up an appointment with the doctor."  
  
"Why on Earth did you come here?"  
  
Jensen gives him an apologetic smile. "I guess I was feeling lonely without Jared," he lies. JD's phone rings, saving him from having to lie more, Misha looks like he wants to talk to him, but for the first time, Jensen ignores him in favour of eavesdropping JD's call, keeping his fingers crossed, hoping that there is some kind of emergency that will keep his boss out of the office for a little while. As bad as it is.  
  
When JD's face drops, Jensen knows that he has bought some time.  
  
"It's emergency call." JD says as soon as he hangs up. "Mrs. Hodge's dog got run over by a car. It's not far away from here, I'm going to see him, then I'll bring him back with the emergency van. Alona is coming any minute, stay until there's someone who can take you home, alright, Jen?"  
  
Jensen nods quickly. "I'll be fine, JD. Go."  
  
With one last worried glance, JD makes it to the exit. Misha flies out of his gardenia immediately. "Jen? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Just a second," Jensen stands up and almost runs to the surgery room. With shaky hands he tries to gather all the necessary equipment to perform a blood test.  
  
A light weight falls over Jensen's shoulder and the tiny fairy sits down, tugging his collar to draw his attention.  
  
"What's happening, Jensen?"  
  
"Not now, Misha." He takes the blood sample, his movements are mechanic, dull, while his head floats in a daze made of disbelief and excitement. Plenty of different scenarios play in his mind, but nothing makes Jensen more scared than thinking about Jared’s reaction to his confessions. He’s not ready to lose him.  
  
"Jensen? " calls Misha after a few minutes of being ignored. He tugs his earlobe and flies in front of Jensen’s face, looking frightened. "What’s going on? What’s happening? "  
  
Jensen sits down heavily on a chair, taking his head in both of his hands. "I think – I might be pregnant."  
  
"What? " Misha peeks through Jensen’s fingers, using his arms to dig a space. "Can you repeat? I might have misheard – "  
  
"You haven’t." Jensen looks at his friend. "The pregnancy test is positive. All symptoms lead to one diagnosis. I’m performing one last test to be sure, but, Misha –" He passes a hand through his hair, now positively freaked out. "I think I am. I think I’m pregnant."  
  
Misha shakes his head and lands on Jensen’s thigh. "Don’t be silly. It’s impossible. You’re human. And, unless Jared is –" He stops and a curious expression appears on his face. Despite the current situation, Misha is smiling now, his wings are fluttering continuously, barely containing his excitement.  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Unless Jared is your mate." Misha perks up. He claps his hands, jumping up and down. "He is, isn’t he? He’s your mate and you’re carrying his child." He looks at Jensen’s flat belly with wonder, like he's some rarity, and, in different circumstances,  _in a different world_ , this event would be pleasant and cherished.  
  
"But I’m not a fairy, humans don’t have mates! And certainly human males don’t get pregnant!"  
  
"The Fairy Law is stronger than logic, Jensen," replies Misha. "Even in a human body, you found your mate and the Goddess is blessing you with a child."  
  
"Blessing," Jensen presses both his palms against his belly. Rationally, Jensen knows that the Fairy Law could operate in some ‘mysterious ways’ – and certainly it explains why, in the first night Jensen spent with Jared, Jensen’s fairy powers manifested and part of his true appearance came out – but he doubts Jared would see this as a miracle.  
  
For his part, Jensen is torn between the terror of losing Jared and the excitement of having a child growing inside him. He doesn't want to give up either of them.  
  
"It’s a blessing, Jensen," adds Misha, but his face saddens at Jensen's lack of excitement. "It is."  
  
Jensen nods. "For me, sure. For Jared? I don’t know."  
  
"Oh," Misha says, sounding disappointed before perking up. "It'll be okay, Jen. Jared loves you. He’ll accept this. He’ll accept you and the child."  
  
Jensen doesn’t share Misha’s optimism.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Jen!"  
  
Jensen smiles when he hears Jared’s arrival and cleans his hands on the apron, leaving the kitchen to welcome Jared properly.  
  
Jared is taking off his jacket when they meet halfway in the living room, he smiles, loosening his tie and kissing his lips chastely. "Look at you, all domestic," he places both hands on Jensen’s hips, massaging the soft fabric of the apron with his thumbs. "Such a lovely smell. Pasta tonight?" He kisses the tip of his nose. "It was such a long day at work, seeing you here in your sexy apron is making me feel better already."  
  
Jensen chuckles, tying his hands around his neck. "How about you take off this sexy apron?"  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice, baby." Jared places a trail of kisses along Jensen's neck, while his hands shift from his hips to his ass, grabbing it. "I missed you."  
  
"You know you'll find me here, in your apartment, cooking like an elf for you."  
  
"My little elf, enslaved in my kitchen and in my apartment, I like it."  
  
Jensen stops. His hands slowly move from Jared's neck and a bright flush appears on his face. Sex is now far from his mind, clouded by the anxiety. The idea of smoothing things up with a good dinner and some sex before spurting the news is shattered, because there is no way Jared would miss Jensen's discomfort.  
  
"Jen, are you okay?" As expected, Jared catches Jensen's change of mood immediately. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I – there's something I need to tell you." Jensen's voice falters. He moves away from Jared's arms, hating the extra inches between them. "Maybe it's best if you sit down."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"There's something – I didn't tell you about me. It's –" Jensen rubs his face with his hand, trying to find the words he desperately needs to vocalise, he sits on the armrest of the couch. "You asked about my past and my family. I couldn't say a thing about it."  
  
"Yes, but don't worry," Jared hastily says. "You don't have to talk about it if you're not sure –"  
  
"I am, I mean, I want to talk about it. I want to talk to you about it."  
  
Jared sits on the couch, putting an arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him in closer, next to him. "Okay. I'm here."  
  
Jensen takes a deep breath. He knows that Jared believes that Jensen had some sort of trauma or horrible experience in the past, so that's why he hasn't pushed him to speak about it.  
  
"I haven't said a lot about myself, but I have a really good reason for that," starts Jensen. He looks at Jared's expectant expression, clouded by worry, and decides to be blunt, skipping the speech he's been preparing for all the hours spent leading up to this moment. "Do you believe in fairies?"  
  
"Fairies."  
  
"Fairies."  
  
"Like – uhm – with wings and power of nature?  _Those_  kind of fairies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uhm – no, not really. I don't understand what that has to do with you."  
  
"It has everything to do with me." Jensen stands up. He focuses on his powers, letting the energy emerge. He'd practiced it in front of the mirror the day before, so Jensen knows exactly what Jared is seeing; pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, pointed ears, and big, translucent golden wings embellished with a complicated deep green drawing, embroidered beautifully into his entire wingspan.  
  
Jared jumps to his feet, widening his eyes comically. He points at Jensen's wings like he can't believe his eyes, opening and closing his mouth.  
  
Then he finally finds the words.  
  
"Oh fuck! You're – what's the meaning of this? Jensen, you have wings!"  
  
"I'm a fairy," Jensen flaps his wings, resisting the temptation to touch them out of nervousness. "I come from another world, it's parallel to this and it's where the fairies go to keep away from the humans. I chose to become human, and in doing so lost all my powers, crashing here. JD and Sam found me and gave me shelter. But Jared, I'll tell you everything about that after –"  
  
"What? There's  _more_?"  
  
"Yes," Jensen's voice drops. "Yes, there's more. I– in the Other World, fairies can find their mates, their other halves, and – when that happens, they are blessed with a child."  
  
"Okay. Birds and the bees, same as humans, what has that got to do with anything?" His voice is sharp and angry.  
  
"You're my mate, Jared. The first night we lay together, I some of part of my powers coming back. I wouldn't dream of it, but the pull for a mate is stronger than anything, apparently, even my humanity. I'd never thought it would happen but –" Jensen takes a deep breath. "I know that what I'm going to say is going to be shocking for you but –"  
  
"Shocking? Jensen, you're a fairy.  _You have wings_. There's  _nothing_  more shocking than this."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Jensen watches Jared's expression morphing from surprised to skeptical to horrified. His wings drops a little as his heart skips a beat. There it is, oh Goddess, it's going to happen. Jared has held it together 'til now, but with this news –  
  
"Jensen, you're a man," Jared says in the end, with a calm voice that contains an undertone of freaking out. "You can't be pregnant."  
  
"I took the test. Lots of them, actually. I wanted to be sure."  
  
"Jensen, it's impossible, men don't get pregnant."  
  
"Men don't, male fairies do. When they find their mate."  
  
Jared walks back and forth, shaking his head and muttering under his breath for five good minutes, all with Jensen watching over him and fretting. He finally halts and looks at his lover. "I need a minute to – I need a minute alone."  
  
"Yeah, sure – I'll – I'll check the pasta." Jensen stops himself before going back into the kitchen, fighting against the tears. "Or maybe you'd prefer me to go to my place. It's a lot for you to take in."  
  
"Jensen, please stay," sighs Jared. "I – I just need a minute. You don't have to go."  
  
"I can go, if you want." Jensen's voice cracks. Jared is being all nice now, but he's definitely spooked. No-one would blame him, but Jensen feels awful, especially since he doesn't want anything other than a hug and the reassurance that everything is going to be fine. It's stronger than him. His sentiments beat the logic. Leaving Jared the space he needs is his way of putting some distance between them before Jared rejects him openly. Which will break his heart, for sure.  
  
"Jen –"  
  
"I can go."  
  
"I just need some time alone, I – you said a lot. It's not like I can just flip a switch and accept it straight away." Jared takes a deep breath. "But I don't need you to go."  
  
Jensen nods, then looks away. Jared doesn't  _need_  it, but it doesn't mean he  _wants_  Jensen to stay. Maybe it's really too much. Those last words mean a lot.  
  
"Tell me to stay," pleads Jensen almost desperately, out of the blue, more out of desperation than anything, referring not to the moment, but to something more permanent. Asking Jared to accept him. "Tell me to stay with you."  
  
Jared has a moment of hesitation, but then his face softens, like the thought of losing Jensen forever has passed through his mind for a brief moment then gone swiftly on it's way. He wraps Jensen in his arms. "Of course, Jen. Stay with me."  
  
Jensen let out half a sob, feeling frosty fingers reach his heart and squeeze it, instead of the heat and the relief he was thinking Jared's words would bring him. Those words seemed too much like an obligation, or something said in the heat of the moment only because Jensen looked so scared and desperate.  
  
But then Jensen remembers why he fell in love with Jared in the first place; he's such a good man, willing to do everything to make things right, and certainly his obligation lays on his unborn child, even if the bearer is a freak with wings.  
  
"It's going to be okay," adds Jared, and Jensen desperately wants to believe him.  
  
Instead, he's planning to leave.  
  
  


  
  
  
There's a lot to think about.  
  
Jensen watches his empty apartment with discomfort, not at all used to the silence and the loneliness after all those blissful months with Jared. He touches his belly self-consciously and sighs.  
  
"It's fine, I can do it. I can do it alone."  
  
He can get used to his apartment again – and he's not referring to the apartment per se, but to the painful sensation that he's going to be alone again in a scary world that doesn't contemplate fairies and pregnant men.  
  
There is no way he could continue his education, not with all the new expenses and what about the job? Jensen is at a loss. There's no way he's going to keep his job either. Not when he starts showing. He needs to make as much money as possible before that.  
  
He spent the night with Jared, in his bed, as a goodbye, while he was deciding his next move. Jared hasn't slept either, he could hear his erratic breath in the darkness of the room. Different from the other nights, they slept in two different parts of the bed, not in the messy tangle of limbs that they usually ended up with. During the entire evening Jared hadn't spoken a word, closed in his stunned silence, and Jensen didn't push for a confrontation. The decision had been made and Jensen just needs courage to deliver it.  
  
In the end he leaves a note on Jared's bedside table in the morning, saying that he understands and he doesn't want to cause distress and problems in his life, that he has messed it up enough already.  
  
Jensen would love to curl into a fetal position on the couch and cry, but he needs to go to work before there is no work to go to. Besides, he really needs to clear out his mind, and there's no better way to do that than by taking care of pups and kittens.  
  
His cellphone rings and Jared's name appears on the screen. Of course, Jared is awake, ready to go to  _his_  work. Jensen doesn't want to deal with that, right now, he ignores the call and finds some clothes to change into. After work, he can pick up the rest of his stuff at Jared's place, the stuff he hasn't cleared out already that morning, and there should be no other contact between them.  
  
That's it, then. He's lost Jared.  
  
Jensen chokes out a sob.  
  
He's never felt so heartbroken, even being cast out from the Other World forever and being left alone without his powers hadn't been that painful. Losing his soulmate makes a fairy go crazy, and most of them let themselves fade away, but Jensen is in a human body and there's no way he can let himself die of starvation, not when he has a life inside of him to provide for.  
  
It's fine. He can do it even without Jared. On TV there's plenty of stories of single parents, they manage to do that, Jensen can do that too. So Jared will continue his life like he had never met Jensen. Fairies and pregnant human males would still be in his mind, but they would be problems far, far away.  
  
Finally, Jensen stands up and prepares to go to work. He needs to talk to JD sooner or later, but for a couple of months Jensen is sure he will be okay. The only person he can talk to is Misha, but he lives in the gardenia at the shelter and eventually Jensen is going to have to say goodbye to him too.  
  
When he gets to the shelter, JD welcomes him with a worried expression: "Everything fine, Jensen?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he lies. "I – didn't sleep, but I'm fine."  
  
"Want to take half the day off?"  
  
"I'm going to be here all day," interjects Richard. "I can cover for you today."  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Did you have a fight with Jared?"  
  
In all the time spent in the human world, Jensen hasn't adopted the ability to shield his emotions, on top of that, the pain to have lost Jared still stings and burns. He looks down, trying to fight against the tears that threaten to fall down.  
  
JD immediately comes over to reassure him and passes an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be fine, Jen. All couples have fights, it's natural, but you'll pass this."  
  
Jensen shakes his head. "No, it's over JD. He's – He has every reason to – I lied to him and then – " The voice dies in his throat, nothing JD and Richard could say would raise his spirit.  
  
Misha comes closer as soon as the two of them are out of reach. He sits on Jensen's leg, his wings bent in sadness. "He didn't take the news well, I assume. That son of a bitch! If I were human sized I'd kick his ass!"  
  
"I haven't really given him the opportunity to react, actually," admits Jensen. "I just broke the news, telling him everything and he's – he was just standing right in front of me, looking stunned, and – I freaked out. I asked him to ask me to stay with him, and he did, but he didn't really mean it, so I left him a note to say that I didn't expect him to accept everything and –"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! You did  _what_?" Misha shoots up and flies right in front of Jensen's nose, his small face is red as much as his wings. "I can't believe what you did!"  
  
"I – I gave him the opportunity to back down!"  
  
"You made the decision for him! You didn't give him the chance to process the news and accept the situation, then you left him  _a note_. How shallow is that? Have all the Hollywood movies you watched taught you nothing?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do? We didn't talk about living together, much less starting a family. I'm a fairy. A  _pregnant_  fairy, and he was probably going to stay with me out of obligation. I can't stand the idea of having ruined everything!"  
  
"You didn't ruin everything! Oh, well, you did, leaving him with a fucking note after you spurted out about you being a pregnant fairy! You didn't give him time to process everything, you just decided it all on your own!"  
  
"I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"That's obvious," comments Misha, still flying up and down like an angry mosquito. "I hope Jared blames your bad judgment on your rampant hormones, because otherwise you're in deep trouble and it's going to be all your fault!"  
  
A cup falls to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Both Jensen and Misha look up to the source of the noise, finding Richard staring at Misha with wide eyes.  
  
"Holy shit! What is  _that_? And who's pregnant? What's happening?"  
  
  


  
  
  
Explaining the truth to Richard – and eventually JD, who reaches them after hearing the cup smashing on the floor – is an insane experience. After the lecture Misha gave him, the fairy sits on his shoulder, unsure, looking at Richard embarrassed and with such awe in his eyes that Jensen wonders if it's possible for a fairy of the woods to find another mate other than his chosen plant.  
  
So Jensen has to explain everything by himself to a stunned JD and a flabbergasted Richard, who keeps whispering 'we have a fairy in our gardenia' every two minutes. JD looks too interested in Jensen's pregnancy to worry about a small fairy of the woods.  
  
"Are you sure you're pregnant?"  
  
"I am."  
  
JD passes a hand through his short hair, looks at Jensen and snorts. "How am I supposed to tell Sam that she's going to be a grandmother? She's going to be such a mother hen."  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
For the first time since Jensen spoke that day, JD smiles at him, amused. "Of course, Jensen. You're like a son to us. We're going to support you, surely you know that."  
  
"He doesn't," comments Misha, breaking the silence. "He's convinced he's all alone in the dark, dark world. He even broke up with Jared."  
  
JD puts a hand on Jensen's knee. "Jensen, you're not alone. Sam and I are here for you. And it looks like you have a little friend ready to fight for you. Talk to Jared again, I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"It's Jensen who broke up with Jared, because he's stupid," adds Misha.  
  
"Misha –"  
  
"It's true, don't try to deny it."  
  
"We're going to help you through this, Jen," adds Richard, smirking. "And wow, I'll be Uncle Richard, how cool is that?"  
  
Jensen almost bursts into tears.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen finds Jared waiting for him in front of the door of his building. He's still in his work clothes and they make him scarier than usual, especially since Jared isn't in his best mood. His lips are pursed in a straight line and a deep frown is wrinkling his forehead.  
  
Jensen walks towards him with weak knees and his heart beating crazily; under Misha's prompting, Jensen promised that he would have called Jared in the evening, but apparently he doesn't need to.  
  
"We need to talk," says Jared with clipped voice.  
  
"I know. I was planning to call you. Come in, we'll discuss everything in my apartment."  
  
Jared nods jerkily and follows Jensen into the building then into the apartment. Once inside, they look at each other, Jensen awkwardly, while Jared appears like he's on the verge of yelling.  
  
"You left with a note," he starts. "Jensen, you didn't –"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jensen blurts out. "I wasn't thinking. I acted out of desperation and I thought I was doing the right thing. It was awful of me."  
  
Jared takes a deep breath and part of his angry expression fades. "I didn't want you to go, I just wanted some time to think. Jen, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'm scared," he confesses. "I didn't expect this to happen. I really didn't. But I can't kill our baby."  
  
"I would never ask for that," Jared's voice is stern and Jensen resists his first impulse to try to look small. "And I'm confused after everything you said to me, but it's fine. I can handle it. We're going to be okay and I won't give up on you."  
  
Jensen clings to him desperately, hiccuping. "Jared – I don't want you to stay with me out of obligation."  
  
"You're an idiot, Jen," says Jared, stroking his back. "I'm still shaken up about the whole male-pregnant-fairy thing but – there's no confusion when I tell you that I love you and I want to stay with you. No obligation. I  _want_  to. And even though this – kid, wasn't planned at all, I'm not backing out. I'm here. I want you in my life. And our kid too."  
  
"I…I love you Jared, I do. I didn't know what to do –"  
  
"Maybe discuss it with me?"  
  
Jensen looks down.  
  
"Jen, I just needed some time to come to terms with all of it. I wasn't rejecting you." Jared pulls him closer, raising his chin with one hand and placing the other on his hip. "I love you. No matter which form you're in. And I'm sure I can get used to the idea of becoming a father. With time. And we'll do it together, side by side."  
  
Then Jared kisses him softly on the lips with such love and care that Jensen's heart melts into his chest. Jared kisses like he fears that Jensen might disappear at any moment and when he pulls away, he kisses Jensen's forehead.  
  
"We'll make it work. I'm not giving up on you two."


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks after are something like a dream to Jensen.  
  
First of all, Jensen moves in with Jared, and he can finally call his apartment  _their_  place. It's kind of awesome, because now Jensen can wake up and fall asleep with Jared every day. Then, as JD said, Sam and he start acting like grandparents, inviting the couple to dinner at least once per week, fussing over Jensen and the child, buying every sort of baby stuff. On top of everything, JD takes on the responsibility of checking the progression of the pregnancy with the technology in the shelter, doing his best to ensure the health of both Jensen and his unborn child.  
  
It takes a while to get used to the idea of being a father-to-be, but Jared is slowly getting there. Sometimes they curl on the couch and read a book or a page on the internet all about pregnancy and kids, together, like a family.  
  
Jared treats Jensen the same and if sometimes, after an orgasm, he catches him with his skin glowing, he doesn't say anything, he just kisses him and jokes about not having to switch on the lights. It's silly, but those jokes make Jensen feel better. Jared asks about the Court of Seelie and Jensen tells him everything, including how the Fairy Law works. In the end, Jared acknowledges that they have been blessed, indeed.  
  
There is nothing that could make Jensen happier than this, Jared calling their child a blessing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, baby, I'm home!"  
  
Jensen rubs his eyes and stands up from the couch where he's studying for his upcoming test at the vet school. The morning sickness has stopped but Jensen is now experiencing tiredness that keeps getting in the way of his studies. That and his bad mood which has been plaguing him since Jared had started to work on the class action against a big pharmaceutical company, and their alone time had shrunk drastically.  
  
Jared looks at him with his usual worried expression. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just tired," he answers. They kiss for a brief moment, before Jared places a hand on Jensen's protruding belly, like it has been since Jensen hit his fourth month.  
  
"How about a nap?" Jared murmurs, eyes locked on his belly.  
  
"I need to study for a few hours at least."  
  
"Sleep for one hour, I'll wake you up."  
  
"The dinner –"  
  
"We'll order pizza tonight."  
  
Jensen takes his hand and kisses him fully on the lips. "How about you come with me? A nap would be good for you too. You look so tense."  
  
"If you kiss me like that a nap would be the last thing we do."  
  
Jensen chuckles. "Maybe that's exactly what I want."  
  
"You're a little minx, Jen."  
  
"What?" Jensen laughs, nuzzling his face against his throat. "I barely see you. Your work completely absorbs you."  
  
"As soon as we win this case I promise you I'll take you somewhere for the week end."  
  
"Sounds nice. I'd love that."  
  
Jared inserts his hands under Jensen's t-shirt, making his way up his chest and reaching his sensitive nipples. Jensen arches under his touch, kissing him while he lets Jared pinch the little buds between his fingers.  
  
"I love how sensitive they are," comments Jared between one kiss and another.  
  
Jensen tugs Jared's shirt, pushing him against himself while retreating backwards until his knees find the couch, then, he let himself fall, Jared by his side. He quickly takes off his shirt, remaining bare chested in front of Jared's exploring hands and closing his eyes in pleasure when Jared's mouth latches onto one of his nipples, gently tugging it between his lips while his tongue flickers on the tip.  
  
"Ja-Jared."  
  
Jared's other hand keeps pinching the other nipple and Jensen passes a hand through his lover's hair, while feeling a spark of pleasure igniting his body and creating a spurt of power that almost prompts his wings out.  
  
After Jensen moved to Jared's place, it became common that his old fairy features surface during their time spent together. Misha's theory is that as Jensen finds an equilibrium and he's accepted by his mate, his power will surface more and more. That's not even taking into account that he's pregnant, and bearing a fairy child is usually associated with growth of the powers of the bearer.  
  
"Wait!" Jensen pulls away, stays still for a long moment and laughs. "Oh Goddess, Jay, the baby moved!"  
  
"The baby moved?" Jay hastily puts his hands on his lover's belly. After a while, he frowns. "I don't feel anything."  
  
"Wait a moment... there it is! Can you feel it?"  
  
Jared is grinning so much that his face is split in half. He stares at Jensen's stomach in wonder, speechless, and gasping every time the baby moves. When the baby settles down, he kisses Jensen breathless, without removing his hand, caressing the skin with his thumb.  
  
"Jen, we're going to have a baby."  
  
"Yeah, we are. Like we have been for four months."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just – so real. We're going to have a baby and they are going to be here in a few months." Jared looks up at Jensen's face. "We're going to be daddies."  
  
"Are you happy?" asks Jensen with a soft voice.  
  
"I'm more than happy!" He manhandles him to straddle him and he holds him there, locking his arms around his waist and looking at him with love and tenderness. "Our baby is coming in a few months!"  
  
Jensen laughs, feeling emotional altogether. He barely contains his excitement, too thrilled to see Jared so on board with the baby coming. Not that he didn't support him before, but he hasn't ever been this excited about his pregnancy. He held his hand when JD did the monthly scan, they researched in books and on the internet, he supported him after work or after class, he was there the whole time, yet he has never shown this level of involvement.  
  
It's so real now. Jensen and Jared are going to be daddies.  
  
"I can't wait to tell everybody!" Jared's eyes are bright and happy. "I can't wait to see if the baby is a girl or a boy. Do you think that we'll see it at the next ultrasound?"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
It's a girl.  
  
Jared cannot stop saying 'my little girl', 'princess', 'our sweet girl' here and there in every conversation they have and Jensen is kind of smitten by that. They had a moment of shock when, at the fifth month of pregnancy, JD saw from the usual scan the baby wrapped in what it looked like a cocoon made out of two tiny fairy wings. A baby fairy. Jensen was a little worried about Jared's reaction, but his mate surprised him, fitting into the shoes of the expectant father even more. Jared went on and on about his little princess being a fairy.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with your pointed ears?" Jared pokes Jensen's ears with his finger. They are sprawled out in their bed, sated and happy, Jared's hand firmly caressing Jensen's belly with love. "You seem to have problems keeping them under control."  
  
"Yeah, probably. At least, no wings in sight."  
  
"For now, until the next orgasm." Jared kindly reminds him. No kidding; Jensen has a lot of problems in controlling his wings when he loses control during an orgasm. "I have to admit that you look sexy with them."  
  
"I look sexy with my wings?"  
  
"You look sexy with anything, but wings are such a big turn on."  
  
Jensen rolls on his side, facing Jared with a crooked smile. "My wings turn you on?" He concentrates briefly and a moment later his colourful wings appear on his back, he flaps them lazily, watching Jared stare at them with attention. "They  _really_  do turn you on."  
  
"What if I touch them?"  
  
"They're not as fragile as butterfly wings, Jay. Go ahead."  
  
The first touch is light as ghost fingers, delicate and soft. Jensen presses the left wing against Jared's palm in a open invitation to go further.  
  
Despite their appearance, his wings are fairly sensitive, especially if someone touches the green veins or the nerves that are cluttering the whole span, embossing it in complicated art. He doesn't say it to Jared, he just lets him explore with his curious fingers, but he moans when Jared touches a sensitive bunch of nerves at the base of the wings, right where they connect to his back.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Jared presses the fingers harder and Jensen takes Jared's face in his hands and crashes their lips together, hot and dirty, making an involuntary movement of his back to prompt Jared to keep going. Jared slides under him, manhandling Jensen to straddle his hips, and keeps tickling the sensitive patch of skin along his lover's back with his calloused hands. They are still naked and the friction of their cocks send sparks of pleasure to both of them, especially when Jensen squirms on his lap and shifts restlessly, unable to stay still while Jared touches his erogenous zone.  
  
"Do you need me to –"  
  
Jensen shakes his head, preventing the question. He's still slick with Jared's come from before and after the fingering, he's ready to be fucked. "No, I want you in me right now."  
  
"I want you to ride me. Show me your wings while you're on my cock."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Jared is half hard already and Jensen slides backward until he's between the v of his legs and starts blowing him, passing his cock in his mouth and staring directly at the other man in the process, trying to let him see how turned on he is.  
  
"Yes, Jensen, like that, baby."  
  
But Jensen doesn't continue, and when Jared is one step away from coming, he pulls away, leaving him on edge for the time, necessary for him to position himself on top of him, impaling himself slowly on Jared's cock. He remains still for a moment, enjoying the hard length of his lover's cock, and trying to adjust his position.  
  
He starts moving, undulating with his hips. Little whimpers escape from his lips and he changes the angle, whimpering even louder when Jared's cock touches his prostrate.  
  
The moment Jensen comes, head arching back to expose his throat and wings open, Jared comes almost simultaneously with a deep groan and some unintelligible words that Jensen doesn't understand.  
  
They both tremble, slick with sweat, and still panting. Jensen gathers himself together and falls on the bed, searching for a comfortable place to lay. Jared immediately envelopes him in his arms, covering his body with the sheets and laying there, peppering his face with kisses.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jensen smiles, content, and mutters a 'I love you too'.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"... What?"  
  
"We never discussed this," Jared comments. "About which name our baby will take after she's born. I would like it to be mine, but only if you're a Padalecki too."  
  
Jensen beams. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was planning to propose in some more romantic way, though," he admits sheepishly. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to be your husband. So, will you marry me?"  
  
Jensen has never been attached to his surname. It's not really his, just something he needed for the new world. Now, Jared is offering his surname and marriage, and Jensen is speechless. He doesn't answer, no words can pass his lips, he just kisses him slow and dirty, fighting against the smile that's threatening to split his face in half and ruin the kiss.  
  
  


  
  
  


**EPILOGUE**

  
  
Penny Padalecki is born in autumn. She has translucent white wings and pointy ears that Jensen hopes will go away before she starts school. For now, she's a baby fairy, her skin doesn't have the glow of the Other World, but at three months old she starts to make her wings appear and disappear at whim.  
  
Misha gets his happily ever after too.  
  
When Jensen and Jared bring Penny to the shelter one day, they find Richard grinning like crazy and a very naked, human-size Misha dancing in the middle of the hall with a pair of pink wings.  
  
Apparently, Misha has managed to charm Richard enough to get a kiss from him. The Fairy Law works in mysterious ways and after that one, little kiss, Misha grows human-size, without losing his fairy abilities, which come handy, considering his bond with the plant of gardenia is still active. Fairies of the woods can have a second soulmate, apparently. Now Misha is living with his gardenia at Richard's place, spending his days between helping at the shelter (and groping Richard at every chance he gets) and babysitting little Penny (Jared is still trying to convince Misha to not do that when he's naked).  
  
Jensen looks at his wedding band on his finger. Incredible. Only two years ago he was a fairy in the Court of Seelie, doing essentially nothing and dreaming about the human world, now he's married to a human and father to a child. He has never felt happier in his entire life.  
  
Jared slides an arm around his waist. "What are you doing by yourself?"  
  
"I was being nostalgic," he answers, leaning towards his husband.  
  
"About?"  
  
"When Misha was a little fairy and not some man running in JD and Sam's backyard naked."  
  
"Damn – I told him not to do that in public. Or in front of Penny."  
  
Jensen grins, watching his daughter playing with her toys with Richard, while the human is staring at Misha closely. Now Richard is looking for JD to give him the baby and Jensen tries not to think what he's planning to do to Misha after that.  
  
"She's enjoying it." Misha is Penny's favourite, maybe because he likes to fly around her with his pink wings, maybe because Misha doesn't know how not to spoil her rotten. Penny has him wrapped around her tiny little finger.  
  
Jared groans. "Why isn't Richard saying anything?"  
  
"I think he likes the view."  
  
Richard succedees in passing Penny into the arms of her granpa while Misha is dancing under the sun, completely naked. It doesn't pass much time before Richard drags a laughing Misha inside the house.  
  
Jared shakes his head. "Our family is crazy."  
  
"You're married to a fairy," Jensen chuckles, kissing him. "What did you expect?"


End file.
